The Angel and the Hunter
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: Gabriel died, He's fine with that really. But then three years later God asks him something, something that changes his life forever. He is asked to save a boy, a boy in Lucifers cage. Travelling the country with this boy they fight everything in their paths, saving people and hunting things. There they encounter new friends, old enemies and even save a few lives doing it.
1. Mission from God

**Hey guys! I am back! **

**So I heard that there was going to be a supernatural spin off and I thought about how I wanted it to go! So… enjoy I guess!**

**Summary:**

**Gabriel died, He's fine with that really. But then three years later God asks him something, something that changes his life forever. He is asked to save a boy, a boy in Lucifers cage. Travelling the country with this boy they fight everything in their paths, saving people and hunting things. There they encounter new friends, old enemies and even save a few lives doing it.**

**(Supernatural spin off AU)**

**The Angel and the Hunter (My version of the spin off)**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriel remembered the knife, the blade digging into his stomach and tearing his grace apart. He didn't know what would come next but he assumed nothing. No dead angel ever found their way to heaven, nor to hell, so he didn't really know what to expect. He doubted he would end up in purgatory, dancing with the other crap that was on this stupid Earth, but it could happen.

Though the most likely theory was nothing, nothing would happen to him because he was created BEFORE God created all those places. Well besides heaven of course, that was the first to be created.

He looked into his brothers pale blue eyes, betrayal clearly written on his face. He thought he had fooled his brother, thinking that maybe he could survive this and save everyone. Just for once he could save everyone.

He thought wrong; the blade in his brother's hand was proof of that.

Then it all went black, his screams echoing in his ears and his blood leaving a metallic taste in his mouth.

He wasn't happy with dying but now at least he wouldn't have to watch the world go to hell. Which would literally happen if Lucifer had his way.

Though what he wasn't expecting to wake up in some random white space…

It was literally a white space, the only thing telling him which way was up and down was the cold surface that his bare feet were standing on. He wore a white robe, his massive golden wings curled behind him.

It had been so long since he had seen those wings, since he had stretched them out of his vessel and felt the muscles in them strain as they pulled his weight.

They were bigger than any angels, well besides Michael and Lucifers, but were much more beautiful. Lucifers had once been a pure white, purer than you could ever imagine. Purer than the space that he stood in.

But now they were charcoal black, from the fires of hell that he had dwelled in for centuries. Just because of some stupid childish tantrum.

He guessed Michaels were the purest and whitest now, even though his brother acted like he had a stick up his ass. Now that he thought about it the only one who didn't act like that was Castiel. He remembered when the young angel was a fledgling, always asking questions.

He wasn't good at following orders, always rebelling. That bitch in heaven calling herself Naomi had always been out to get him.

So Gabriel had left, and now he was standing in a random open space.

He hoped to Dad that this wasn't death for angels. Sure some of the more boring types would like it but him? He needed to have some fun! As nice as it was having two gigantic wings sticking out of his back it would be even nicer if he could just go back to life, or you know, die.

"Gabriel," A voice said.

It wasn't behind him, nor was it above him or to his sides. It was everywhere, in his head, in his ears, in the space. The voice was deep, deeper than the thunder that roared through the night on Earth.

And he recognised it straight away, because he was the messenger angel. He had heard that voice many times before, telling him to give a message to the people of Earth.

"Dad?" He whispered, his golden eyes widening. He didn't turn around and look for the big man because only his consciousness was here, not his form.

"Gabriel, it is good to see you again." The voice hummed and Gabriel felt something slide down his cheek. He put his hand to his face and found that it was a tear, that he was crying.

But he couldn't help it, he hadn't heard from his father in millennia. He hadn't heard the deep voice that shook his bones, that made his wings uncurl slightly in respect, for so long. He was so happy because everyone had thought that he was dead and Gabriel had pretended to stop caring.

"You're alive." Gabriel whispered and a chuckle rang through the space.

"That I am young Angel." He whispered and Gabriel smiled. He was the youngest Archangel, but far stronger than any of his brothers besides Michael and Lucifer and his wings were much more beautiful.

"It's so good to hear your voice." He whimpered and he knew that if he saw his father, he would be smiling.

Then he realised something, God was talking to him. Ok he realised that earlier but why was he talking to him? What could he possibly have to say?

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"Yes." The voice replied and Gabriel felt his heart sink for a moment before shrugging it off, already knowing that fact. Still, hearing your own father telling you that you're dead sucks.

"Then how are we talking?" He asked.

"Because I wish to converse, and your time is not yet up."

Gabriel tilted his head in confusion, wondering what he could mean by that. Gabriel was dead, that was all, and nothing could change that. Well, besides God.

"What? Do you need me to stop the grand fight?" He asked and God chuckled.

"No Gabriel, the Winchesters stopped that many years ago." He told Gabriel and the archangel froze, his eyes widening.

"What do you mean years ago?" He asked cautiously.

"You have been dead for many years Gabriel, but now it is time for you to return." God told him.

"What year is it?" Gabriel asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"It is two thousand and thirteen."

Gabriel sighed in relief, only three years. When God had said many years he had assumed that he had meant a few Millennia at the minimum, not just three years.

"So why am I being brought back so soon?" He asked.

"The world needs the Winchesters." God replied simply.

"Wait, they're dead?" Gabriel asked, shocked. They just had to die didn't they? After his awesome sacrifice they had to go and die on him.

"Not Sam and Dean, but there is another and this one is needed almost as much as his siblings." He said.

Gabriel's first thought was John but the word 'Siblings' changed that thought. As far as he knew Sam and Dean Winchester were the only Winchesters that were still alive. Well, the only ones that were born from Mary and John.

"Their half-brother, Adam, has been in hell for three years. I need you to retrieve him." God said.

"Why me? Why can't you?" He asked and his father chuckled.

"They say I work in mysterious ways, I guess that this is the case."

The way he said it Gabriel knew something was different, ever since God had left heaven the angels had went nuts. But it had hurt Gabriel the most, even more than watching Lucifer fall.

So that was when he had packed his bags and left.

But now God didn't seem very God like, he seemed almost human.

"You've changed." He whispered.

"So have you, Mr Trickster." His father whispered back.

"You will find Adam in the cage with your brothers, he will be in bad shape but he will be strong. He has potential and I need you to bring it out."

"What do I do when I get him out?" Gabriel asked, slightly haunted by the fact that he would have to sneak into his BROTHERS cage. Wait, God had said both of his Brothers were in there.

"You will protect him, hunt with him. You will not use your angel powers to the full in a hunt nor will you let him die. This boy has a great destiny and you are a part of it Gabriel."

"You said both my Brothers, who else is in there?" He asked.

"Michael." God replied.

"Oh joy…" Gabriel mumbled, "So I just have to be a normal hunter?"

"No Gabriel, be a Winchester. Be the man that I know you can be, the man that sacrificed everything for THEM. Be who you are meant to be and join the family business with Adam. You know, saving people, hunting things."

"Great, any other advice Yoda?" He asked, then realised he was being a pain in the ass to God.

But all he received in reply was a chuckle, one that made Gabriel's heart soar higher than he knew the wings on his back could propel him.

"Goodbye Gabriel, we will meet again. And good luck." His father whispered and Gabriel sighed, watching as a massive hole erupted from the ground. The darkness like a stain against the pure white that surrounded him.

He knew where it led, Lucifers cage. And he knew what he would have to do, even if it got him killed in the process. But God had asked him to do it; his Father had asked him to save a soul.

And he was going to do it, he was going to jump into hell because of his father's orders.

"Well here goes nothing." He whispered, staring into it before jumping.

Straight into the heart of hell.

**There was chapter 1! I really hope that you guys liked it because I got this idea as soon as I heard that there would be a spin off and I thought there was so much more that the writers could do with the characters in it.**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Golden Soul

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any characters in it. I don't own the laptop I am writing it on due to it being a school laptop that I'm renting for the next few years but I DO own this story.**

He fell through the hole, his gigantic wings trying to slow his decent but he knew that was useless. Lucifer hadn't been able to slow himself down when he arrived in hell and Gabriel seriously doubted that he could.

The walls of the hole were slick with blood, screams abused his ear drums and the stench of blood, burnt flesh and death filled his nostrils.

He had never been to hell and had never had a desire to go there. It sounded like a horribly place, one that certainly wouldn't be kind to an angel.

Heck the only angel that was probably accepted there was probably Lucifer.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he fell, his wings slowly disappearing. He knew that was just god hiding his origins but it still made his heart sink in his chest. It was better than being caught and tortured for the rest of his years though, that much he knew.

Then he hit the ground, a flash of light blinding him as he landed. Ok maybe crashed was a better term because damn that hurt.

"Ouch." He mumbled, pulling himself up.

The walls of hell were lined with cells, full of those whose time on Earth had finished. They would be tortured tomorrow, their time being up for the day. Even Demons needed free time you know?

He shook his head and started to walk, the floors hot and slicked with the blood of the inhabitants. Fire lined the side of the corridor, like an extra barrier to keep the prisoners in.

It was times like this he missed being a full on Archangel and being actually feared. Instead he was hunted, sometimes people realising that he was the demigod Loki. Which for the record was quite hilarious considering the Thor movies. He didn't know what people expected but he was pretty sure they were thinking they would run into a guy wearing horns and a fancy costume.

Though once he actually did that, creating a version of himself that looked like the movie's version of Loki, only with his face.

Now THAT was a funny reaction.

The corridors that he walked were getting bloodier and hotter as he approached his brother's cage. The smell was horrid, making him want to bend down and empty his stomach. There was probably nothing in there though, him being dead for three years.

He wondered what he had missed, what massive events had happened. He knew the apocalypse had been averted, thanks to his father's little chat.

But knowing the Winchesters and Castiel something horrible would have happened by now. They were probably some of the most feared hunters in the world and they LOVED to cause trouble. Maybe they had started another apocalypse or something? Maybe they accidently blew up the world and hell was the only thing left.

Nah he wouldn't be back if that happened, even though it seemed very likely with those idiots.

He didn't notice that the walls were completely void of cells now, even though he could hear screams and the sounds of a fight. He gulped, moving on and getting out his sword.

Each angel had received an angel blade but Archangels? They had got the real beauties. Each had received a sword and a blade, the sword being colour of their wings. Michael believed his sword was Dean, but that was only because he had lost it long ago and it had been absorbed by humanity. So Dean was the closest he could ever get. Many Archangels had lost their swords that way, Humanity taking them from them, even Gabriel's.

Gabriel had lost his sword long ago, the same time he had lost his wings. The beautiful blade glowed with life and he couldn't help but smile at it, at its brightness. He didn't wear a human like the rest of them because when he left he became human. Well, as human as you can get while still maintaining your awesome powers. This was is human form and sometimes he seriously wished that he was taller.

Then he saw it, bloody bars at the end of the corridor. Lights flashed inside it as two souls, two angels, fought. One of them was pure black, like the soul of a demon, and the other was stained red, like the blood that covered the floor.

But as he got closer to the battle he noticed another soul, one that was much smaller than the two archangels and far less powerful. But it was purer than the others, not tainted by the blood of the innocent or burnt with the fires of hell. It was pure golden, just like his wings.

If he were still a pure archangel this would have been his true vessel, there was no doubt about that. But alas, he didn't take vessels anymore.

But there was something more about this soul, something that he had only seen once. This soul was pure, purer than any angels and purer than even the Winchesters souls. He understood now why God wanted him to take it away from his brothers, from a hell that it didn't deserve.

And this soul was also stronger than most, even though it was dimmed from the tortures it had faced it was still strong. Anyone else's soul would have been skinned alive by now, broken by his brothers. But this soul was still alive and Gabriel was going to keep it that way.

He kept to the side of the walls, the blood from the wall soaking into his white robes but he ignored it. No doubt as soon as he got out of this hell hole he would need a nice, long shower. A VERY long shower.

The two beings moved to the other end of the cage, one that was bigger than he could ever imagine, the Archangel not even being able to see the end of it. It was made of bones and coated in blood and fire, the very definition of hell.

The soul was close to the exit, the third Winchester brother cowering away from the two who were too busy fighting to care about him at the moment. It wasn't like he could escape anyway.

Gabriel shuffled over to it; placing his hand on it and feeling it shift away in fear. Yet it did not make a sound.

"It's ok." He whispered to the soul, "I'm here to rescue you."

The soul seemed to edge closer in curiosity but Gabriel could still sense its fear. No way was he going to be able to actually get it out while it was like this.

The soul wasn't trusting, that much was for sure. Any trusting soul would have launched itself at him but this one thought that something was wrong. Of course, three years in hell was long enough to make a normal person insane but three years in the cage? He was surprised it was still shining.

He sighed, grabbing the soul and ripping it out of the cage. He felt it screaming, the two entities in the cage turning to him and he froze.

"Oh crap." He mumbled before turning around and started to run.

He felt something grab the corner of his robe and start to pull him back.

Oh no, he wasn't going to go that easy.

So he did the only thing he was able to do, he ripped out of it and started to run towards where he knew the portal would be to get out. He didn't know how he knew but his guess was that god had given him a map inside his head.

He held the soul against his chest, weaving through corridors and cutting down any demon that stood in his way.

Which was a very small amount, especially for hell.

His feet made a splashing sound as they hit the bloody floor, making him feel sick but he just focused on the golden soul that he cradled against his chest. He would keep it safe no matter what.

He froze as he heard a deep growl from behind him, one that carried through the corridors. It was a growl he had heard before, even though not many times. Unlike his father's voice this growl made his blood turn to ice and his heart stop.

He turned slowly and came face to face with five hell hounds and at least thirty demons.

Oh and he was also butt naked…

But he didn't show any fear, he only smiled and brought up his sword. The sword that hadn't been used in so long that he doubted any of them would have even seen pictures of it. He felt his wings come back; ripping the skin was they grew out. Apparently since he had the soul he could use them again, oh joy.

He smirked at them, wiggling his eyebrows at the thirty demons that looked like they wanted to rip his throat out. Well, that changed when the wings appeared because they only showed one emotion on their face.

And that emotion was fear.

His smirk widened at them and he bent his legs in a ready stance, waiting for them to make their move with one thought going through his head.

_I am about to fight off thirty demons, five hell hounds with wings I haven't used for Millennia and possibly the oldest sword in existence while protecting a soul that my dad told me to find… Butt Naked._

**Please review guys! It means the world to me!**


	3. In which Gabriel runs like a little girl

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They always bring a smile to my face!**

**So here is chapter 3!**

The demons backed away a bit, mostly at the size of his gigantic sword that was completely golden and glowing. Oh and the wings probably made him seem more terrifying but Hell hounds on the other hand were trained never to run away from an enemy.

So naturally, they attacked him.

Hell hounds were exactly what you would expect, they were massive by human standards and even demons. They stood over two metres tall with black eyes like their masters but unlike their masters they had very large teeth and claws.

Actually he was surprised they could even close their mouths with that many teeth, seriously how many do you need?

Their claws were also huge and hooked at the ends, easily able to shred anything that came their way and they were also terrifying.

The hell hound itself was completely black but skinless and slick with blood. They were almost unstoppable but they could never do more than follow orders.

The most common order? Sick em boy!

Another common order was probably if you saw, smelt or heard an angel you had to rip it to shreds and make everything a bloody mess.

Which was exactly what was about to happen…

Gabriel resisted the urge to groan, his left hand still holding the golden soul in his hand that he was going to protect with his life. Of course this meant he had to focus on two things, wait make that five.

Keep the soul safe

Fight off the hell hounds

Fight off the demons

Don't die

Get his ass out of there.

His favourite had to be number five, mainly because it required doing something over than running around in his birthday suit and fighting off gigantic monsters. Maybe if he had brilliant golden armour or some awesome costume he could fight more valiantly but his powers seemed to hate him at the moment. He couldn't even make a lollipop!

As the hell hounds got closer he felt the portal start to close and he groaned and did the only thing that he would be able to do and get out of this in one piece. Well two pieces if you include the soul.

He turned around and ran like a little girl.

Part of him wanted to scream that the monsters were after him in a really high pitched voice just to get some laughs out of the captives but he didn't need any more attention at the moment. It wasn't like he was an angel running butt naked with a golden soul from lucifers cage trying to get to a portal that would take him to Earth all the while getting chased by a horde of hell hounds and demons.

He winked as he passed a random demon guard, a grin on his face. It was obviously a female, or used to be, and she looked 'down south'. Now that he couldn't help but laugh at. She seemed stunned for a minute until he heard the hell hounds catch up with her, then she was running along with them.

Another demon in the chase, oh joy!

He felt the portal coming closer now, the power giving him an extra burst of speed. Unfortunately for him he could also hear the hell hounds getting closer and even with that extra burst of speed he doubted he was going to make it.

"Come on dad, give me a break." He whispered to his father, hoping that he was listening. If he was going to force Gabriel to break some random soul out of Lucy's cage the least he could do was help Gabriel get the hell out of hell!

But it wasn't his dad who answered that call, it wasn't God who gave him strength.

It was the tiny soul in his hands, the soul of a boy who had a great destiny. The final Winchester was giving him its power and he couldn't help but smile as it whizzed through him.

His wings grew brighter, the feathers becoming stronger than ever and he ran faster and faster, the hell hounds barks and whines slowly but surely leaving him.

"Wooohooooooooo!" He yelled as he approached the portal, his wings poised to jump through.

He jumped through the portal, feeling the power envelop him as it closed behind him. He felt a burning in his chest and the soul was ripped from his grasp. His wings were absorbed into his body, tucked away to make wing shaped tattoos on his back. It was rare to see that in angels but he was an archangel, of course he was going to have it.

He felt his sword disappear and he found he couldn't see ahead as he tumbled into space, the darkness enveloping him completely. It was scary but he kept his cool, knowing that this was his fathers work. He wouldn't just kill Gabriel, that much the Archangel knew.

Of course what was happening right now still hurt like a little bitch!

Then it was over and he was sprawled out on a beach, his wings completely missing with his sword. The same was with his clothes but he seriously doubted that they were going to 'magically appear'.

A boy was lying beside him, also naked, with light brown hair. But Gabriel was still an angel and could feel his soul, the golden orb glowing by his heart.

Then the boy opened his eyes, blue orbs staring into his own and Gabriel couldn't help but stare. This was the boy who had survived Lucifer and Michael was ten years, this was the final Winchester.

And he looked like a kid.

"Who are you?" He whispered, sitting up.

Gabriel just smiled reassuringly.

"My names Gabriel and I just saved your ass." He shrugged, going straight to the point. The boy frowned at him, obviously not trusting but Gabriel hoped to dad that he told him his name. He couldn't just call him the 'boy' forever. Even if he looked like he was in his late teens/early twenties.

He put his hand out in greeting and the boy eyed it wearily, like it was going to hiss and turn into a snake or burst into flames.

Though being in hell for thirty years would make you think things like that. He knew that if he was stuck with Lucy and Mike he wouldn't have survived as long as this kid had.

But the kid took his hand, slowly but surely and Gabriel smiled at him as he spoke the name of the boy that Gabriel would be protecting.

"Adam, my names Adam."

**Please review guys! Oh and SUPERNATURAL IS IN 58 DAYS **


	4. No Mojo?

**Chapter 4**

**So the spin off is actually scheduled to premier on supernatural in episode 20 of season nine! I'm so exited for season 9 guys!**

**Anyway thanks again for your wonderful reviews and keep it up because they always make me smile…**

**So enjoy I guess**

"Oi! You alright?" A voice with a strong accent yelled and Gabriel looked up from the beach in annoyance.

A man stood there, looking at them puzzled. He looked in his late fifties and had a scruffy beard.

Of course they wouldn't look alright because both of them were butt naked on some random beach. Where was he anyway?

The guys accent was strong and he recognised it but he just couldn't place it. It was quite hot out here but not hot enough to be summer.

"Uh could you tell us where we are?" He yelled back at the man and he smiled. The man looked like a fisherman, carrying bait in a bucket and a fishing rod in his other hand. His hair was poking out under his hat and was a sandy blonde colour and his eyes were bright blue.

"You're on the GoldCoast!" He yelled back and Gabriel frowned, never hearing of it.

Of course he hadn't really been paying much attention to human geography in the past few millennia besides the basic stuff. Why would he need it? He was an all-powerful trickster/archangel.

"In Australia?" the boy named Adam asked and Gabriel turned to him with a raised eyebrow. It made sense though, mainly because the man had a thick Australian accent but how did Adam know?

"It isn't hot enough to be Australia is it?" Gabriel asked and the man chuckled.

"It's winter! How much have you two had to drink?" the man asked.

"Depends, what year is it?" Gabriel asked and the man roared with laughter.

"Wow that's a lot! The date is June twenty first in two thousand and thirteen and its winter."

For a moment Gabriel frowned, thinking that June was summer not winter but then he remembered the seasonal differences and nodded his head. Still winter here seemed a whole lot hotter than winter up north.

"Uh thanks, we'll be off then." Gabriel said and the man smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet ya!" He yelled as Gabriel smiled and clicked his fingers.

"You too."

Then he appeared in what looked like a Motel in America. San Francisco to be exact.

Adam didn't make any sound as they landed, which was odd for humans. Well Gabriel didn't really expect him to be like normal humans because 3 years in hell did stuff to you. Plus his brothers were the Winchesters so it was obvious he had seen a few things.

He just searched the motel room with a critical eye.

"You couldn't have done better?" He asked and Gabriel snorted.

"My mojo is off at the moment." He shrugged, "Would you have rathered a nice big hotel?"

"Some luxury might be nice." Adam shrugged then looked around.

The room had two single beds and a really gross coloured wallpaper. It looked like someone had vomited up their lunch and then used the vomit as paint. There was a bathroom on the other side of the room and moss grew from random points.

He had to admit the kid was right, he could have done better.

There was something wrong with his mojo at the moment though, it didn't really feel that strong. But he could also feel his wings in his back, eager to be stretched out and feel the breeze. That hadn't happened in millennia.

"Well…" He started, frowning.

Then he felt it, a blinding pain in his head and he collapsed, holding it. He cried out and Adam ran over to him, looking over the Archangel as if to see what was wrong.

There was a blinding light and suddenly everything went… well white.

Gabriel stood in a white space once again, his naked body covered in a white robe and his wings out. He couldn't help but groan at the fact that his dad wanted him to talk so soon.

Then again he was god, he wasn't exactly patient.

"What now?" He asked his father and God chuckled.

"I wanted to congratulate you." He told Gabriel.

"For what? On not getting my ass beaten by demons and hell hounds? Thanks for the extra boost of speed by the way." He snarled back at god.

Now back in the old days Gabriel wouldn't snarl at God but honestly, if Adam hadn't given him the extra power there was every chance that he would have got his ass beaten by demons and hell hounds and maybe even gotten his dick bitten off.

So he was a bit grumpy because the least god could have done was given him his powers!

So Gabriel closed his eyes and waited to get the crap beaten out of him by God or something very scary but nothing happened. Except the sound of laughter.

"You have changed very much Gabriel," His father wheezed, "And for the better."

"Uhh." Gabriel said, lost for words.

"I was actually going to warn you that from now on you have to live like a human. Your powers will be limited and you will have to use human weapons."

"What?!" He yelled at his father.

Ok now THAT was pushing his boundaries. No way in hell was he going to be like a normal human! Seriously how boring would that be?

"If you're fighting a demon your powers will return but now all you are able to do is stretch your wings. I will give you a car with the right amount of weapons and a journal like John Winchesters but you will be human."

"How can I protect Adam when I'm human?" He argued, not really liking the concept.

"You can be his partner and his friend, fighting the monsters with him by your side."

Great, just great.

"Goodbye Gabriel, and good luck."

"Thanks!" Gabriel spat at his dad, royally pissed off that now he didn't even have powers.

Then everything went black.

**Sorry that was terrible but I had to clean my room a little when I was like half way through that chapter! Please review and I promise my writing will get better. Gah why am I such a bad writer?**

**Anyway, please review! **


End file.
